


不能说的秘密（宠爱番外）（我凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	不能说的秘密（宠爱番外）（我凯）

不能说的秘密（宠爱番外）

换个同学视角来痴汉一下我们的学生会副会长大人><

===========================================

我爱一个人，却只能是心底深处一个永远不能说的秘密。 

我的成绩一向不错，外表也算帅气，从小到大也算同学口中的校园风云人物，本来进了高中，我对学生会这种忙的要命又没什么实质意义的东西完全没什么兴趣，有那个时间我还不如学一下老爸交代的企业管理方面的东西。但是现在我误打误撞莫名其妙成了学生会会长，顶着太阳在操场给学生会的新活动宣传，人越来越多，又挤又乱，这都怪那个人，我看了一眼边上穿着干净的白衬衣笑眯眯的给同学们介绍活动的副会长K，他周围围着一群人，七嘴八舌的问他问题，有的还不老实偷偷的趁乱摸他。

“同学们，太乱了，都给我排好队，大家分散一下到别的同学那边咨询，这边太多人了，已经咨询过的就不要重复排队了，大家遵守秩序。”我冷着脸把那些围着他的人都直接推开，强制他们排好队，还疏散了一些总围着不走的，大概是我看起来脸太黑，情况果然好了很多，都怪这个招人却没有自觉的家伙，他偷偷拽了我一下，“喂，你别那么凶，把人吓跑了我们怎么招人啊。”“他们根本不是来参加活动的，难道你看不出来？其实人也招的差不多了，用不着那么多人，过会咱们就回去吧。”我把水递给他，顺手

给他擦了擦汗，看着他有点发白的嘴唇，想着不久前他还受伤住了三个多月的院，还是不要站的太久比较好。

本来当初是听说他要参加学生会竞选我才参加的，想着学生会那么累，能给他帮个下手也好，他本来是文艺部长，长得好，学习好，还唱歌跳舞乐器样样精通，每次学校晚会只要他弹着吉他唱首歌或者跳一段街舞，底下的同学就都要疯了，所以在学校有一大批忠实粉丝，找各种理由围绕着他，本来竞选会长投票他票数最多，但是那阵子他家里似乎有些问题，问他又不肯说，只说他能自己解决，就是放学会比较忙，只求我帮他管一下学生会的事，于是我就莫名其妙从副会长变成了会长，他这个会长反倒常常放学或者

活动见不到人，我愤愤的跟他抱怨被他坑了的时候，他就笑出两个小虎牙，软软的说，T哥好哥们，最好啦。每次他这样我就没辙，心软到不行，摸着他毛茸茸的小脑袋觉得什么都可以为他做。

从高一同班认识开始，我们一直都是最好的朋友，坐前后桌，吃饭做操都黏在一起，K有些慢热，标准处女座，做事认真到一丝不苟，爱干净到有点小洁癖，不熟的时候对人冷淡而客气，一本正经的样子，其实是有些怕生和害羞，非常亲近以后就像小猫一样粘人，喜欢趴在人身上，走路有时候也要靠着我，还特别逗，喜欢开玩笑，当我发现他只对我这样的时候，对这种特殊待遇也非常受用。

是什么时候开始对他有特别的感觉了呢，具体真是说不清，感情似乎都是一点一点渗透到心里，情到深处，不能自已。

他做学生会会长有时候会去抽查学生证和卫生什么的，处女座认真固执一丝不苟的毛病就犯了，绝不会通融放过一个，我便跟在他身后，看见不服管的就仗着自己身材高大把人拽着脖领拎过来，说，听到没有，会长大人让你写检查，还敢闹事，到那边罚站去，常常听到他们背后骂我是会长的跟班，什么K的专属保镖、狗腿等等，其实我一点不生气，心里还有点乐开花，太喜欢会长的XXX、K的专属XXX这种定语了，觉得自己是他独有的，是不是他也算是我独有的了呢。

最讨厌和他一起去校门口检查学生证什么的，本来秩序挺好的，进出顺畅，他一在那就什么都不好了，总围着一大群人，有的女生故意不带学生证就为了引起他注意来搭话，烦死，以为我看不出来吗，只有他这个傻子才看不出来，以为撒个娇卖个萌他就能通融吗，他可是出了名的注重规范铁面无私，一本正经严肃脸的时候也是很吓人，所以那帮人最后后背偷偷嘲他冰山美人，禁欲系古板会长什么的，他有次很无辜的问我什么叫禁欲系，我只能随便糊弄说就是很认真的意思。

他喜欢打篮球我便陪着他玩，只给他传球，他弹跳力好容易进球，特别喜欢看他进球后笑的幸福洋溢露着小虎牙很是得意的样子，搞到朋友常常吐槽，T，你只给K传球，还能不能继续一起玩耍了？你这个K的狗腿。

我比他高不少，人多拥挤的时候也下意识的护着他，有时候他走路也不好好走喜欢靠着我，有时候得意的像只小猫在前边乱跑，我就紧紧跟着他总怕他摔着，他有几次猛回头就撞在我怀里，摸着小脑袋嘟着嘴巴有些委屈的抱怨我干嘛跟这么紧，又不是尾巴，我便揉着他的脑袋把他搂进怀里和他笑作一团，他挺高，只是我更高，他骨架纤细却浑身肉肉软软的抱起来很舒服，又傻乎乎的随便抱，我便抱得很顺手。

他还喜欢和我凑在一起看手机，有时候脑袋凑得近了一转头就嘴唇就会不小心蹭到脸颊，但他对于这些总是很迟钝也不太在意，只撩的我自己一个人心慌意乱，有次不小心他转头嘴巴碰到了我的嘴唇，我的脑子便瞬间炸的一片空白，偷偷看他，也是脸和耳朵都红成一片，不过没过一会他便忘了又继续和我没心没肺的笑闹，我又甜蜜又失落，滋味错杂。

他已经成为我生活的一部分，做什么都会不由自主想到他，买吃的买奶茶都会不自觉地多带他的一份，后来渐渐发展到一时见不到他就觉心里空落落的，会无意识的摸摸他的头抹掉他嘴角的奶，看着他笑的无忧无虑就比什么都开心，听到有人在背后议论他，不论是花痴爱慕还是嫉妒讥讽都心里堵得慌，还和人因为这个打过架。等意识到不对劲似乎已经晚了，我似乎慢慢陷进一个甜蜜的窒息里，不愿抽身离开又有点无措的绝望，只能自欺欺人我们是最好的朋友，是好哥们，上心点也没什么。

我小心翼翼守着自己的秘密，没敢对他表露半分，生怕影响我们的关系。暗恋是甜蜜又苦涩的，甜蜜是偷偷的甜蜜，苦涩是孤独的苦涩，不管甜蜜还是苦涩，这都只能是一个人孤单的独角戏。

他这人做什么事都会全力以赴的努力，还特别能吃苦和坚持，所以做什么都能做到最好，在他的世界里似乎觉得一切梦想都可以通过努力和坚持变成现实，我虽然随父亲见多了这个世界的不公和黑暗却也很想保护他这种固执的天真。在别人眼里他是十项全能不苟言笑的会长，是做什么都会很出色的天才，只有我才知道他是个特别努力特别能吃苦的小傻瓜，而且是个很可爱很软萌的小迷糊。

他家里情况似乎一直不好，我隐约知道他是单亲，母亲还长期住院，他似乎不想给朋友带来任何麻烦，对自己的困难从来只字不提，我一直不知道该如何不漏痕迹的帮他，他总是很忙放学便不见人，我忍了忍还是没有用家里的关系去调查他的私生活，后来他几个月没来上学，听说受伤住院了，却没人知道他住在哪家医院，电话也打不通。我急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，用家里的关系去查也没有查到任何消息，信息似乎都被人故意封锁了。

三个月以后他出现，人消瘦不少，气色却还不错，还是一笑就露出两颗小虎牙，桃花眼泛着水光，可爱阳光的样子，说是摔断了腿，住院三个月才好，现在走路正常了就来上课。我不准他去打篮球和做剧烈运动，小心翼翼的护着他生怕他腿再出什么问题。

一切都和原来一样，却也有点不一样，以前他大大方方毫无芥蒂，朋友间的搂搂抱抱肢体亲密他从来不在意，现在身体却变得有些敏感，似乎会下意识避开我一些过于亲密的接触，我自然有些失落，觉得似乎离着他越来越远了，几个月不见他似乎已经成了别人的。他开始喜欢穿高领的衣服，有时偶尔看到他脖子上腿上有些淤青和痕迹，问起来他都支支吾吾说是在家里不小心撞到，以前放学我都会陪着他走一段在拐角分开，现在他放学一般都有一辆黑色奔驰在校门口等着，他说那是远房的亲戚，现在是他的监护人，所以会来接他，我想他腿还没恢复好，有人接送总是好的。

后来学校运动会，报名一千五和四百、八百的那两个男同学昨晚一起去吃烧烤竟然肚子疼，我们班本来男生就少，一时之间也没合适的人，K便说我们顶上吧，我说我来你腿没好不要上，他说我一个人不能报三个，最后争执了一会还是他跑四百八百我跑一千五，他四百米跑的很快，轻松拿到第一还露着小虎牙得意洋洋的朝我笑，我看他流了很多汗，一边帮他擦汗一边说八百米还是我来吧，他说过会马上就是一千五还是他上吧。跑八百米第二圈他就有些不对劲儿，明显腿发虚，我看着他皱着眉嘴唇惨白就知道他低血糖又犯了，示意他放弃，结果他摇摇头继续加速了，他的人生里估计从来不会有放弃两个字，我只能在终点等着，看他拼尽全力硬撑着第二个冲过终点，然后就像突然被抽干了力气，软软的倒在我怀里，我看他喘的厉害嘴唇和脸上没有一点血色，忙掏出随身带的糖果让他含着，也顾不得别人马上横抱起他往医务室冲。

刚踏进门，就听到后边一个低沉的声音问，“他怎么了？”我转过头看到一个一身黑西装气质沉稳帅气的男人，他总给人一种无形的压迫感，似乎是紧跟着我们赶过来有点着急的样子，我打量他的同时他也打量着我们，感觉他冰冷的视线从我抱着K的手上移到我脸上最后落在K苍白的脸上，皱了皱眉，“他是不是低血糖犯了？把他给我，我送他去医院。”他伸手要接过K，太理所应当的样子，我直觉不太喜欢这人，“他刚跑完八百米，低血糖犯了，还是先躺一下缓缓比较好，你是哪位？”

我无视了他伸出的手，转身小心的把K放到医务室的床上，他有些迷迷糊糊的意识不清。

“我是他哥哥，你们这里连医生都没有，万一他有事怎么办？”那个男人直接越过我要去抱起K，我急忙扯住他，一时间气氛有点僵。

“哥，你怎么在这儿？我没事，躺一会就好了。”K醒过来看到他有点惊讶，他看了看那个男人的脸色，便对我说，“T，你帮我去买点水好不好？我有点渴。”他可怜巴巴的看着我，我知道这是要支开我的意思，只能无奈的摸摸他的头，“好，你先躺着休息一下，等我回来。”感觉那个男人冷冷的目光又射过来，我也冷冷的瞪了他一眼就离开了。

买了他最喜欢的奶茶和矿泉水就急忙往回赶，赶回医务室，门竟然紧闭着，刚要敲门，就听的里面传出断断续续压抑着的呻吟喘息声，敲门的手僵在那里，我心里一片冰凉，凑到窗帘缝隙往里看，那个男人脱了西装外套只穿了衬衣站在床边，K的长裤被他扒下丢在一边，白嫩圆润的长腿环绕在男人的腰上，大腿上还残留着之前斑斑点点的痕迹，手腕被领带绑在一起胳膊环在男人脖子上，男人的双手探进他凌乱的白衬衣下肆意摸索揉掐着，头正埋在他胸前舔弄啃噬着他的红肿粉嫩的ru尖，K微微仰着头，修长白嫩的脖颈和锁骨上也布满吻痕，桃花眼中泪水迷蒙一片，点点晶莹从他微红的眼角划下，他微微张着淡色的唇瓣，探出一点粉红的舌尖，随着男人在他腿间顶弄的动作泄露出断断续续压抑着的呻吟，我痴痴的有点看呆了，这样魅惑诱人的K是我所未曾见过的，看着他清纯诱惑迷离柔媚的表情，听着那猫儿一样撩人的带着哭腔的呜咽，我下边竟然也渐渐有了反应，我承认以前也曾做过把他压在身下肆意侵犯的春梦，但醒来总自责懊悔觉得这是对纯净美好的他的亵渎，而现在那个男人正肆无忌惮的侵犯亵渎着我心中干净到不容一丝染指的他。 

男人在他耳边说了什么，随着男人渐渐猛烈的顶弄他摇着头渐渐带上了哭腔低低的辩解，“嗯~啊~不是的…呜呜，真的没有…不关他的事…嗯~只是朋友…你别动他…不然我不会原谅你…啊~~别弄那里了…不要…”

男人显然不喜欢这个答案，动作越发猛烈粗暴起来，似乎为了证明什么急切的吻上他叫着宝宝，问他最爱谁，神色温柔痴迷，我觉得他肯定疯了，不知道K这几个月到底发生了什么，肯定是他一直欺负胁迫K的，这样下去K身体肯定受不了会被他弄伤的，正犹豫要不要冲进去把这个禽兽狠狠的揍一顿，却担心K并不想我知道真相，会觉得难过甚至毁了我们的关系，犹豫间却看到K主动迎上男人的脸亲吻着他，声音不大却清晰坚定，“嗯~哥哥，我一直最爱的都是哥哥。”双腿也打开主动缠上男人的腰，任由男人更加深入的抽送进出。

相对男人的眼中绽放的深情和狂喜，我的心如堕冰窟，这个世界果然不是你默默付出就可以水到渠成，果然在K心里我只会是最好的朋友而已，不过，我确实不甘心，K还太小根本不懂得什么样的人更适合他，那人比他大那么多，看着有钱有势只是玩弄他而已，总有一天K会被他伤害，我只恨自己不能快点长大，强大到可以把他抢过来好好保护他，但我永远不会放弃K，他早已占据我的生活我的梦。

我看着那个男人带着狂喜的爱意挺入K的身体里释放，恢复理智后有些懊恼后悔的亲吻着K苍白的嘴唇，K已经失去意识了，那人简单的清理后就用毯子把K小心的裹好抱着离开了。

我躲在转角暗暗发誓要尽快变强，总有一天要光明正大的把K从他手里夺过来，但在那之前为了维持我和K的关系，只能把我对K难以言说的爱和今天的一切当成不能说的秘密了。


End file.
